deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RUNEPATRIARCH
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:265550 screenshots 2015-11-22 00001.jpg page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nixerix (talk) 16:07, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Rune, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Thank you for banning the troll. I've gone ahead and reverted the edits on the Leroy Mckenna page back to the edits you made (adding the quote and infinity mode information) before it was vandalised. I've also managed to change the page back to it's original name and delete the redirect. Nixerix (talk) 20:12, June 29, 2017 (UTC) A Favor? Could I ask you a favor? You've helped edit for a long time now and know how to edit in source mode (I'd imagine). I've found a better color to use for linking location tabs. The "locations" tab is a blue color that is similar to the links. I'm thinking that maybe we could use the "Magazines" color that is in the tab template. It's much easier to see, and it won't be using the same color as locations, clothing or weapons. I'm doing a lot of Dead Rising 4 information adding right now. I could go through the location pages and easily change this, but it's a bit time consuming and I'd like to focus on this. If you have any questions or aren't able to help/aren't willing, I totally understand so just please let me know. ^^ (I've also asked VendettaRev too, since they come to edit from time to time). Thanks again for all your help. Nixerix (talk) 11:34, July 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response, Rev. I'll give you a bit of instructions by posting here to the best of my ability. A good example of what the code looks like right now is the Hamburger Fiefdom tabs: Hamburger Fiefdom (Dead Rising 3). If you go to edit it, and switch to source, the tabs will be the first thing on the page in source mode. The tabs are already laid out, so just the color needs to be changed. The only thing you're looking to change is this line of code: | color =Locations to | color = Magazines It will change the color of the tabs, but only for that page. So in order to change the tabs on the Hamburger Fiefdom pages for Dead Rising 2/4, you'd have to do the same for all pages. And that's it! Hopefully this explains it. --Nixerix (talk) 16:29, July 6, 2017 (UTC) A Favor (cont'd) Thank you for the help Rune, I really appreciate it! That was really one of the big daunting tasks I had ahead of me that I didn't want to have to do that I can think of. At the moment, I don't think I really need help with anything else at the moment. Obviously, the wiki in general needs lots of work. So just work on whatever you can. I'll let you know if I need anything else. Thanks! Nixerix (talk) 18:46, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Spammer :Thanks for revising gibberish categories put in by another spammer. I've gone through the liberty of blocking them. Nixerix (talk) 15:28, April 7, 2019 (UTC)